The present invention relates to a mounting seat for the paper-clipping structure of a paper file, and in particular, to a mounting seat having screw holes and fastening means at the opposite ends thereof to securely mount the paper-clipping structure to the seat, and at the same time the hard cover of the file can be mounted and secured to the mounting seat at the corners thereof by tapered pegs.
Generally, conventional paper-clipping structures are either provided with a screw hole at both the opposite ends thereof or with fastening means at the rear side of the paper-clipping structure and then mounted with hard cover type of file. However, the combinations of such paper-clipping structure and mounting seat are different from each another.
In the conventional mounting seat in the form of a thin metallic plate, four holes are provided on the plate. Both of the holes nearest to the terminal of the plate are mounted to the hard cover of a file. The other two holes are aligned with the holes at the terminal of the paper-clipping structure, thus corresponding to the holes of the mounting seat for receiving rivets. The paper-clipping structure and the mounting seat are combined together by means of a male and female fastening assembly. This method has a drawback in that mechanical means must be used in combining the paper-clipping structure and the mounting seat. Thereafter, material such as leather, fabric, etc. may be used to cover the mounting seat so as to present an aesthetic appearance. However, since the flexural strength of the hard cover is limited, the rivets may be dislocated after a period of using the file. This will cause the dislocation of the paper-clipping structure and the mounting seat. Similarly, for those paper-clipping structures having fastening means mounted at the rear surface thereof, an insecure mounting is realized. As a result, after a considerable period of use, the mounting seat may be dislocated after frequent impact with files or similar articles.